Risking it all for a friend
is a defense method in which a character jumps in the way of an incoming ''Ki'' Blast to save another character. In some variants, a character may also shove another character away and take the blast instead. Overview In the manga, Android 8 uses this move to shield Goku who had been knocked unconscious by a shot from General White's gun from being finished off by General White. The shot ends up hitting Eighter in the leg but the Android is unaffected. Drum uses this move to take King Piccolo's place as the target of Tien Shinhan's Evil Containment Wave. This move is used by Piccolo in order to save Gohan from Nappa's Bomber DX at the cost of his own life.Dragon Ball Z episode 27, "Nimbus Speed" When Captain Ginyu (in Goku's body) tried to use his Body Change on Vegeta, Goku (who was currently inhabiting Ginyu's original body thanks to being tricked by Ginyu earlier) proceeded to jump in front of Ginyu to intercept the ability.Dragon Ball Z episode 74, "Captain Ginyu... The Frog" On Namek, a Namekian uses this movement to save elder Tsuno from Vegeta's Bang Beam.Dragon Ball Z episode 50, "Unexpected Problem" Piccolo saves Goku from Frieza's Death Beam in a similar manner.Dragon Ball Z episode 95, "Transformed at Last" Krillin uses the move to protect Gohan from Salt's Surprise Blast.Dragon Ball Z episode 111, "Fight with Piccolo" Mr. Popo uses it to protect Kami from the Electric Shock attack of Kami's predecessor.Dragon Ball Z episode 114, "Extreme Measures" During the ten day wait for the Cell Games, Gohan utilized this to save Mr. Lao from Mercenary Tao's Super Dodon Wave, also surviving without any injury himself.Dragon Ball Z episode 170, "A Girl Named Lime" During the Cell Games, Gohan saves Vegeta from Cell's Time to Die in a similar fashion.Dragon Ball Z episode 189, "Cell Returns!" In Dragon Ball Super, Gohan was being tortured by Frieza's Barrage Death Beam and Piccolo uses this technique to protect Gohan from the final beam which would have killed him, sacrificing himself once again to protect Gohan as he had during the Saiyan conflict (however he is later revived by Porunga once more). In the anime, after enraging Fused Zamasu by blasting him with a Father-Son Galick Gun, Vegeta uses this tactic to save Future Trunks from Fused Zamasu's Absolute Lightning. During the Tournament of Power, Piccolo uses this technique to protect Gohan from Harmira and Prum's combination attack, evening losing his arms in the process. Fortunately, he was able to regenerate them in moments. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks uses a rapid tactic to protect Pan of the Metal Breath performed by General Rilldo.Dragon Ball GT episode 19, "A General Uprising" A little later, Goku uses a similar movement to protect Pan from a Masenko fired by Infected Gohan.Dragon Ball GT episode 28, "A Worldwide Problem" Trunks used this movement in order to save his driver from Android 17's Electric Shot. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Piccolo uses this method to save Gohan again during the battle against Lord Slug's clansman Medamatcha. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Goku saves his son, Gohan, from Cooler's Darkness Eye Beam. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Gohan uses this move to save Goku from one of Super Android 13's Ki Blasts while Goku was preparing a Spirit Bomb. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku saves Gohan by jumping in front of Broly's Explosive Wave during their battle on New Planet Vegeta, which humorously only has his gi set on fire, and used a similar technique earlier via rapid movement to shove Gohan (who had himself tried to stand in the way of Broly to prevent him from attacking Goku) out of the way of Broly's Gigantic Press. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Gohan attempts to defend Goten, Trunks, and Videl from one of Super Saiyan Broly's Ki Blasts after deflecting it, although the three are ultimately thrown back into separate locations by the blast and drastically weakened, with Gohan being the only one unscathed from the attack. In Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, Future Gohan also uses a rapid movement to protect Future Trunks from Future Android 18's High-Pressure Energy Wave and Future Android 17's Photon Flash while they fall off aboard a Ferris wheel. Variations *'Full Power Cover' - A more efficient version that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances "Risking it all for a friend" was named in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, where it is a Drama Piece technique. In one of the alternate endings to Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen, Vegeta threw himself in between Goku and Super Hatchiyack's Revenge Cannon while the former was charging his Spirit Bomb. It can also be used in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission; in one of the promotional trailers for Dragon Ball Heroes, Erito is shown protecting the Beat from an upcoming blast fired by Super Buu. In one of the scenes in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen, Vegeta jumps in front of Super Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon to save Goku. In a What-If scenario for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Krillin utilized a variation of this technique on Android 18, where he pushed her out of the way when Semi-Perfect Cell attempted to absorb her, which resulted in Cell being fused with Krillin into a being known as Cellin, as well as resulting in his demise shortly thereafter by Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. This was later revealed to be a nightmare of Cell's due to anxiety regarding the Cell Games coming up. In Burst Limit, due to its appearance as a Drama Piece it is possible to have characters who would be unlikely to perform this technique (such as villains like Frieza or Broly). Additionally it is also possible to have characters shield another character even if the character they are shielding is an enemy or someone they would never think about protecting under normal circumstances (such as Broly shielding his hated nemesis Goku or Frieza shielding Goku or vice versa). In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the Budding Heart Piccolo Legendary Rare card features a animated picture of Piccolo shielding Gohan as he did during the Vegeta Saga. The move appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse under the name Wall of Defense and is a defensive super skill. During the altered timeline of the Frieza Saga, the Future Warrior shields Gohan and injured Piccolo from a stray blast from Dark Frieza's Killer Ball attack on Super Saiyan Goku preventing them from being harmed. The Future Warrior guarded while doing so thus avoided any serious damage from shielding them. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Cover and allows the user to cover a single ally from Ki Blasts and Ki-based special moves. When one is used on an ally protected by Cover, they will attack the user instead. There is also a stronger version called Full Power Cover. It can be used by several characters such as Android 76 and Saibaking. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Wall of Defense returns as a Super Skill used by Piccolo and can be obtained by the Future Warrior. This technique makes a cameo appearance in the story of Dragon Ball FighterZ by Chiaotzu and Android 16. Trivia *Interestingly several of the users of the technique are Namekian, in fact it was first used by the Mutated Namekian Drum to protect his father from Tien Shinhan's Evil Containment Wave. Its most famous use was by Piccolo to shield Gohan from Nappa's Bomber DX, sacrificing his (and Kami's) life in the process. It was also used by an unnamed Namekian to shield Elder Tsuno from Vegeta's attack. In the anime, Piccolo also uses it to save Goku from Frieza's Death Beam and in Dragon Ball Super to save Gohan from final beam of Frieza's Barrage Death Beam sacrificing himself once again. This indicates the possibility that technique is somewhat instinctual among Namekians due to the strong bonds Nameks (and even Mutated Namekians) usually have towards their relatives (such as in the case of King Piccolo and Drum) and loved ones (as in the case of Piccolo & Gohan). **In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is used by Namekian Android 76 as one of his special moves. *Though Piccolo's usage of this technique has lead him to be killed twice in the series (both instances being while shielding his student Gohan) it should be noted that it is possible to shield someone and survive as shown by the Future Warrior in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 though their survival depends on both their power and the power of the attack that hits them as weak attacks might cause them to suffer minimal damage while stronger ones might severely injure, cripple, or kill them. **Additionally it is theoretically possible to kill both the user and the one they are protecting if the attack they use could pierce or cut through the user and those they are shielding with their body (for example the Special Beam Cannon is known to be able to pierce through two people as shown by the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon indicating that if such an attack were used it could kill both the user of this technique and the person behind them), however this potential scenario has never actually occurred in the series so it is unclear if it would be actually possible to bypass this technique in this manner. Gallery References el:Risking it all for a friend Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Team attacks